


漂亮男孩

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 克里斯未成年+双性设定





	1. Chapter 1

01  
今天是回家日，克里斯在宿舍里磨蹭了许久等到室友都离开了之后才出门，在校门口张望了许久。

今天是和哥哥约好的，他答应来接自己的，克里斯捏紧了背包带子，周围人的目光让他极其不舒服。

“克里斯！”

克里斯抬起头顺着声音看过去，里卡多站在车前等着他，他向着他跑了过去。

快速坐上车，克里斯小心翼翼的打量着里卡多，他似乎刚刚从繁忙的办公室事务中脱出身来，他皱着眉头一脸倦意。

克里斯打量了一圈，里卡多这次是坐家里的车来的，司机和他们之间被一道板子隔开了，它的隔音效果有多好克里斯早就领略过了。

克里斯转了转眼睛，起身坐在了里卡多腿上，靠在了他的身上，沉默着等着里卡多开口。

“在学校听话吗？”里卡多的语气依旧沉稳，手却绕到下方向克里斯的下身探去，不经意的揉捏引得克里斯浑身酥麻。克里斯闭着眼睛不说话，里卡多低低笑了一声，手上的动作不由得加快了：“有没有和其他男孩说话啊？”

克里斯摇摇头：“没有…他们想和我说话我都不理的。”

克里斯睁开眼睛望着自己的兄长，十岁的年龄差并没有让里卡多看上去太老成，当他开心时，他也可以是个少年。

克里斯看得出来，现在，他的哥哥很开心。

“有没有想我啊？”里卡多的语气里带着一点点调侃“这么骚？被我揉一揉就出水了？”里卡多将手伸到克里斯面前，克里斯低下头没有去看，光凭下身的触感他就知道自己湿的有多厉害。

“想你。”克里斯羞红了脸。

里卡多很满足弟弟只对他表现出来的羞涩内敛，这只会让他更加想要霸占克里斯。

“把裤子脱掉。”再开口，里卡多换上了冷酷的语气。

克里斯惊讶的看着他，里卡多指了指他的对面，示意克里斯坐到对面去。

克里斯低头笑了，听从了哥哥的话。

克里斯的校服裤子很紧，这和他的快速生长脱不开关系。里卡多甚至邪恶的想，是否克里斯不会穿母亲为他新定制的衣服，他执拗的穿上旧衣服只为了让众人看到他浑圆的屁股和线条漂亮的腿。

克里斯慢慢的解开裤子的拉链，他注视着里卡多的表情，里卡多将胳膊抵在膝盖上杵着下巴，饶有兴趣的看着这一切发生。

克里斯没有脱掉牛津鞋和白色短袜，他知道哥哥总是会喜欢自己身上保留一些学生气。

“你知道我想让你做什么。”直到克里斯完全赤裸着下体，里卡多才开口。

克里斯闭着眼低着头，将手指伸到那个小小的花朵处，指尖小心翼翼的揉捏着柔软的肉粒。

克里斯有一个秘密，他的身体和旁人不太一样，他不知道这是否是上帝给他的礼物，但这的确让他获得了双重快感，他既是男孩，也有着女孩的器官。

这感觉让克里斯想起了一年前，那时候他和里卡多还不像现在这般疯狂，他们只是兄弟而已。那时候的里卡多还不知道克里斯每晚都会念着自己的名字自慰，这感觉让克里斯兴奋又羞耻，谁能想到有朝一日能和亲哥哥做爱呢？

下体逐渐涌出湿漉漉的液体，克里斯的喘息逐渐沉浊起来，手指在小穴里无力的搅动着，从见到里卡多那一刻他就湿透了。

里卡多一直没说话，冷眼看着克里斯在自己面前自慰，这场景每天夜里都让他夜不能寐，弟弟的肉体就像是一道珍馐。里卡多皱起了眉头向克里斯招招手：“过来。”

克里斯摇摇头，无力的双腿让他不能站起来，他呆呆的坐在那里看着里卡多。

里卡多无所谓的笑了笑没说话。

“继续。”

克里斯的手指在甬道内进出着，可这一切远远不够，被哥哥惯坏的小穴早已无法习惯克里斯细长的手指了，他想要更多的东西填进来。

“哥哥…进来啊…”

里卡多没有说话，他蹲在了克里斯面前，端详着被克里斯蹂躏的不成样子的花蒂和小穴，淅淅沥沥的淌着克里斯流出来的水。

里卡多伸出一根手指探进去，克里斯立刻绷紧身子包裹住他的手指，里卡多没有去观察克里斯的表情，他弯起指头微微扣了一下：“是这样吗？”

克里斯闭上眼睛向后靠去，手按着里卡多的头向自己贴近：“快点啊。”

里卡多依旧不紧不慢的进行着自己的动作，一进一出带出来不少汁液，他笑了笑：“这都是你流出来的，我的好弟弟。”他将手指送进嘴里，用舌尖舔了舔：“和你一样甜美。”

克里斯早已失去理智，他低下头拿开里卡多的手和里卡多交换着下流的亲吻，里卡多笑着回应弟弟的亲吻，再伸进去的手指成了三根。

进攻变得猛烈起来，克里斯不禁呜咽出声，想要离开里卡多的嘴唇却被他扣住脑袋不许离开，克里斯抱住里卡多勾着他的舌头和他在这狭小的空间里做着这背德之事。

一股液体猛烈的流了出来，克里斯剧烈的颤抖着，里卡多推开他将视线转向克里斯的下身，他高潮了。

“只有手指就可以高潮了吗？”里卡多低下头仔细看着克里斯的小穴，它还尚未合上，仍然一开一合的等着异物的插入。

“哥哥…”克里斯靠在了里卡多肩上，手也变得不老实起来“你也…”他摸到了里卡多早就硬起来的阴茎。

“到家了。”

车子适时的停了下来，里卡多拿过克里斯的裤子：“欢迎回家，我的弟弟。”

02  
晚饭时克里斯一直沉默着，父亲一直在和里卡多讨论一些家族企业的事情，克里斯小心打量着里卡多，他看上去还真像个成功人士。

他就坐在自己身边，可是却又遥不可及。

克里斯伸出手，放在了里卡多的腿上，抬起头看着里卡多的表情，他只是嘴角抽动了一下随后迅速恢复正常，他握住了克里斯的手，大拇指在克里斯手背上抚摸着，安抚着他。

克里斯笑着，喝了一口妈妈煲的汤，鲜甜可口。

晚饭后，大家坐在一起聊了一会天以后克里斯就被妈妈赶去睡觉了，临进房间的前一刻，他听见里卡多说自己今晚留在家里住。

克里斯回头看了一眼里卡多，他也正看着自己。

克里斯躺在床上发呆，看了一眼时间，已经是深夜了，爸爸妈妈肯定都睡着了吧。

一想到这些，克里斯只觉得又一阵酥麻涌上体内。

门被打开了，克里斯赶紧钻进被窝里假装睡着了。

他感觉到里卡多一步一步走近又坐在床边，他咬紧牙关不出声，存心不理里卡多。里卡多的手伸了进来，一点一点凑过来抚摸着他的背，克里斯安静的接受着里卡多的抚摸，他知道，这代表刚才他又和爸爸吵架了。

克里斯掀开被子坐了起来，里卡多看着他的脸，面无表情。

“哥哥…”克里斯拉了拉里卡多的睡衣袖子“你又和爸爸吵架了？”

里卡多摇摇头：“只是有些事情有些冲突，不算吵架。”

“好吧，你总是有事瞒着我的样子。”克里斯靠在了里卡多肩上“你坐上来啊，晚上了地下凉。”

里卡多点点头，脱下鞋子盘着腿坐上了床。

克里斯顺理成章的倒在他的怀里，接受着里卡多的抚摸：“在学校怎么样？”白天在车上的提问算不得数，现在才是里卡多的询问环节，作为一个哥哥，他还是很称职的，每周都要问问克里斯在学校的情况。

“学校里的男生知道我的事情，他们总会问我能不能怀孕。”克里斯翻了个身趴在里卡多面前，他杵着下巴看着里卡多，夜里他的眼睛格外的亮。

里卡多将他拉起来抱在怀里，手绕到后面伸进衣服里抚摸着他的腰：“如果你能怀孕的话，你可能早就做了妈妈了。”

克里斯低下头埋在了里卡多颈间蹭了蹭，低声笑着。

“他们这么喜欢你，那他们知不知道你十六岁就做了哥哥的小男孩呢？”里卡多松开克里斯将他推到在床上。

克里斯笑着，为哥哥张开了自己的双腿。

脱下克里斯的睡裤，男孩白天被揉捏过的私处依旧红肿着，里卡多可没时间管这些了，他飞快地脱下裤子将自己的火热释放出来，抵在克里斯的小穴前试探着，里卡多打量着他的表情，他用胳膊捂着脸来试图掩盖羞耻。

“你有什么不好意思的？”里卡多低下头看着克里斯的眼睛“你不是早就应该习惯成为哥哥的婊子了吗？”每当这种时候，里卡多总是忍不住用上一些污秽的词语来羞辱克里斯，是的羞辱他，这让才能让里卡多真正感觉到克里斯是在他身下的。

克里斯拿开手臂看着里卡多，他的眼睛里充满了泪水，他的脸变得红扑扑的，他伸出手将里卡多揽的更近，抬起头送上了他的吻。双腿勾住里卡多的腰，将他往自己身上送。

里卡多回应着克里斯的吻，克里斯如此湿润是他没想到的，他直起身看着自己和克里斯的交合处，克里斯粉嫩的花穴紧紧的吸附着他的阴茎，他看着克里斯的脸，他闭着眼睛嘴里发出一连串无意识的呻吟，里卡多不再看他。

猛烈的冲撞让克里斯弯起了腰，他的手用力揪着床单，他咬紧牙关不出声，克里斯不喜欢出声，里卡多却总是想听到弟弟的呻吟，他只能一下又一下的加大力度捅进弟弟的身体里。

“太快了…”克里斯呜咽出声“慢一点。”

里卡多没有说话，他将克里斯翻了过去让他趴在了床上。

克里斯回头不解的看着他，看到的只有里卡多冷漠脸。

“跪在床上。”里卡多抓着克里斯肥嫩的臀，留下一片红手印。

克里斯顺从的跪趴在床上，撅起屁股背对着里卡多。

里卡多笑了笑，快速将阴茎挺进了克里斯的身体里。

听着克里斯的呻吟声，里卡多忍不住抓着他的头发让他抬起头来，在他的脸上印上一个又一个吻，里卡多看着被自己搞的一塌糊涂的弟弟，他微闭着眼睛呻吟着，他的身体早就变得通红，满是里卡多留下的情欲痕迹。

看着克里斯想要去抚摸自己的动作，里卡多及时打掉了他的手：“不许碰。”

“哥哥…”克里斯摇摇头“我要射了…”

“等我一起。”

里卡多再次将克里斯翻过来和他面对着面，里卡多也不再刁难他，加快了速度抽查了数十下也交代在了克里斯的身体里。里卡多伸出手撸动着克里斯粉嫩的阴茎，没几下就让他倒在了自己的手里。

里卡多看着克里斯高潮后仍然失神的样子，自信的笑了。

对于他的弟弟，里卡多从来不用担心他会不听话。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克里斯未成年+双性设定

01  
克里斯这次的假期有三天，但他并不打算出去玩，他的朋友不多又都不在附近，与其被母亲带去和妇人们聊天，他还不如在家里窝在床上看书。

里卡多一大早就走了，在所有人都没醒来的时候他就回到了自己的房间，毕竟如果真的被人撞见，谁也没法解释为什么明明在两个屋子里的人第二天会从一间房里出来。

这时候克里斯总会抱怨家里仆人起的太早。

等克里斯睡醒一个回笼觉之后已经是正午了，随意吃了几口饭之后他又重新回到了房间。

父母总是不在家，他们对社交的喜爱比对克里斯的喜爱要多得多，里卡多早就搬出去住了，偶尔才会回来几次，家里的仆人大多年纪很大了，克里斯和他们根本没话说。

除了里卡多，克里斯想不到自己回家的理由。

可是现在里卡多也不在，每当这个时候克里斯总会格外想念他的哥哥。

“我回来了。”楼下传来了里卡多的声音。

克里斯连忙穿上鞋子跑到楼下扑到了里卡多怀里：“你回来了？”他把手放在里卡多的腰上，看着他。

“今天不算太忙，回来的不晚吧？”里卡多捏了捏克里斯的脸“有没有想我啊？”

“少爷俩感情真好。”站在一旁的仆人笑盈盈的说着，的确，他们感情不错。

“你和我来，我给你看个东西。”里卡多将克里斯带上楼，推开门的时候他回头嘱咐仆人“今晚做烩饭吧。”

“我想吃蛋糕。”

克里斯和里卡多对视了一眼，这两样东西需要的时间还挺久的。

一进屋克里斯就被抵在了门上，他安静的靠在门上看着里卡多，手溜到下面放在了他的皮带上。

“今天在家多做什么了？”里卡多依旧说着无关紧要的废话。

“读了一本书，讲的是一对父子的故事。”克里斯乖乖的回答，他知道里卡多喜欢他乖一点，他不想拂了他的意。

里卡多在他的唇上不轻不重的咬了一口：“我在办公室里可是忙的要死。”

“谁叫你那么优秀呢？”

里卡多没再废话，抱着就将克里斯摔在了床上，克里斯甚至听到了这脆弱的小床吱嘎一声，哥哥的房间已经很久没收拾过了，谁叫他总也不回来。

克里斯安静的换了一个姿势，趴在了床上。

02  
这也是让里卡多感到无奈的，他的弟弟好像没有脾气，他像一个娃娃一样任他摆布也不说话，这让里卡多时常感到无奈，对待他的弟弟，他总是没有办法。

他总是会在做爱中说一些下流的话，他本意并非羞辱克里斯，他只是想看到克里斯为他而情动而已，但克里斯不会，他只会听着，除了呻吟之外，他很少说话。

“你比我聪明。”里卡多说着，扯掉了领带。

里卡多掰开克里斯的腿看着里面的情况，昨晚的疯狂还留有痕迹，他腿间的青紫仍未散去，但里卡多也顾及不到了。

快速解开皮带褪去二人的衣服，里卡多看着克里斯的身体一点点呈现出情潮涌上来所带来的粉色，他的脸，他的皮肤，他的乳尖，他的阴茎。

里卡多直视着克里斯的脸，每到这时候的克里斯总会格外主动，他微微眯着眼睛看着里卡多，手指不停的勾着里卡多的胳膊来让二人靠近，但里卡多不为所动。

最后，里卡多将克里斯翻了过去，不再直视他的脸。

在与克里斯做爱的这一年以来，里卡多再未与其他人来往了，无论是男是女他都不需要了，他执着的认为克里斯就是他现在所能拥有的最好的。

里卡多用力的扳着克里斯的腿让他分的更开来容纳里卡多越发猛烈的冲撞，他看着克里斯被自己的冲撞带动的向前一拱一拱的，他看着克里斯咬着床单不肯发出声音，他看着克里斯的手在床上捏紧成一个拳头。

他不由得想起第一次与克里斯做爱的那个夜晚，那天晚上的他才结束工作正准备休息，克里斯却敲响了他的门，对于克里斯的教育里卡多很少插手，一是他相信母亲会教育好这个孩子，二是他的确不知道怎么面对这个特殊的弟弟。

他没想到自己的弟弟会有这样的身体，起初这让里卡多很羞耻，他害怕会被别人连带着他一起议论，但后来他逐渐习惯了，这样的弟弟也是弟弟，他没什么不一样的。

可是当克里斯坐在自己腿上时里卡多还是有些慌张的。

那天晚上的事情里卡多记不太清了，他只记得克里斯在脱下所有衣服前的最后一句话：“哥哥，我不想再做处子了。”

每每想到这里，奇异的快感都会堆积到顶点让里卡多恨不得将克里斯操到合不上腿流着他的精液。

里卡多揪着克里斯的头发使他抬起头来，不知疲倦的和他接吻，他感受着克里斯口腔的温暖，他搅着克里斯的舌头让那些来不及吞下去的涎水流到床单上，他加快速度挺动着腰身让那些说不出口的呻吟全被堵回去变成呜咽。

里卡多伸出手摸了摸自己与克里斯连接的地方，湿润的女穴早就被他操的黏黏糊糊的流着淫荡的汁水。他看着自己的被汁水浸泡的指尖，毫不留情的将它伸进了克里斯的嘴里。

“向你为我口交一样舔他们。”

里卡多看不清他的脸，他只能听到克里斯因此而发出的呻吟声。

他撤出手转而放在了克里斯的臀上，克里斯很瘦，可是他的屁股却很丰满或许他的肉全都长在这上面了吧。

里卡多揪着克里斯娇嫩的臀肉抽插着，看着克里斯弓起的背脊，他的弟弟没有比在这一刻更漂亮的时候了。

“里卡多你在吗？”父亲的声音伴着敲门声传来，这无疑让床上的二人都吓了一跳。

里卡多能立刻感受到克里斯由于紧张而绷紧了身子，这让他的阴茎在里面被夹的更紧了。

“我可以进来吗？”父亲试图进来，里卡多看了一眼克里斯，他扭过头来惊恐的看着里卡多，里卡多轻拍了一下他的臀示意别紧张。

“我在看一些政府方面发过来的文件。”里卡多特意在政府二字上加了重音“有事吗？”

“没什么，我只是告诉你，明天别忘了给你弟弟的适宜对象做一些挑选，你知道的，他这样的孩子要早一些准备适宜的结婚对象。”父亲的脚步声逐渐远去，这让克里斯松了一口气。

这就是让里卡多感到不安的原因，他的弟弟时刻都有会被别人抢走的危险，而他还必须笑眯眯的去给他挑选所谓的“适龄对象”。

看着克里斯松了一口气的样子，他却越发愤怒，他真想揪着克里斯的头发告诉他你只能是我一个人的婊子，你这个肚子里灌满了我的精液的荡妇没资格再去找别人。

但他不能。

“你开心吗？”里卡多冷笑着进入的更深“听到这个消息你是不是很开心？”

克里斯摇摇头没有说话。

他这样子让里卡多更加愤怒，他疯狂的抽插着克里斯的身体最终释放在他的身体里，看着那个小小的穴口逐渐流出白色的液体之后，里卡多将掉下来的头发抚了上去，他还要照顾克里斯，克里斯很快也释放了出来。

看着克里斯安静的趴在自己腿上的样子，里卡多不禁冷笑，自己可真是个优秀的情人。

“你放心，我不会离开你的。”克里斯坐了起来给了里卡多一个亲吻“我不会的。”

里卡多笑着点点头，默默的将克里斯的这个吻逐渐加深。

03  
克里斯的适龄对象很多，但是经过里卡多的挑选最后也就剩了几个，他们一致决定带克里斯去见见这个叫帕德里克的男孩。

“你希望我去见他吗？”换上合体的礼服，克里斯将手挽来了里卡多的臂上“你要是不愿意咱们现在就逃跑。”

“我没资格不愿意。”里卡多将克里斯带上了车，他本不想去的，看着克里斯认识新的男孩这件事他还做不太好，可是转念一想又害怕这个帕德里克会对克里斯做什么不好的事，他又非去不可了。

晚会上里卡多的眼睛一直盯在克里斯身上，他看着那个帕德里克逐渐靠近克里斯并且和他聊天，这个帕德里克一看就很会讨人喜欢，没到半个小时他就看到克里斯笑了三次。

和自己聊天的时候他可没这么开心过。

里卡多捏紧了手里的酒杯，旁边人的奉承话也让他听的心烦意乱。

他找了个借口溜走了，临走前，他看着克里斯和帕德里克相谈甚欢的笑脸，心里只觉得悲哀。

他以为自己会合理的控制好自己的情绪，可他没想到，自己这个17岁的弟弟早已经让他变得患得患失起来了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 走点剧情

01  
晚上的花园有些冷清偶尔吹来的风也有些冷，毕竟现在是秋天了不是吗。

里卡多坐在树下的长椅上听着宴会厅里的圆舞曲和人们的欢笑声一同传出来并消失在夜空，他安静的闭上了眼睛。按理说这种场合他并不缺少伴侣只是他不愿意将就罢了，不过今天，这场宴会并不属于他他也不是这里的主角，所有人都知道今天的主角是阿维罗先生家的小少爷克里斯，所有人都将注意力集中到了那个孩子身上。

里卡多自嘲般的笑了，说到底不还是他自己亲手将弟弟送来这里的吗，这是他理应承受的。

02  
说起克里斯，里卡多总是觉得没什么可聊的，他对于克里斯的了解总是少之又少，在克里斯十七年的生命里，里卡多占据的戏份是非常少的。

在克里斯刚刚出生的时候里卡多是十分不愿意容纳这个弟弟的，他总觉得他会夺走本属于自己的宠爱，事实也的确如此，家人们将精力全部转移到了克里斯身上，就连家里的仆人也一样，他甚至在早饭时得不到一片新鲜的烤吐司，这让里卡多生了很久的气。

直到克里斯一岁生日那天他才真正的看清了他的脸，他躺在小小的摇篮里睁着大大的眼睛看着这世界，他的手指还放在嘴里吮吸着，里卡多嫌恶的看了一眼那被口水浸湿的食指，拿起边上的纸巾将手指拿出来胡乱抹了抹。

没想到这家伙却抓住了自己的手，里卡多惊讶的看着这一切发生，这还是他第一次触碰他的弟弟，以前母亲叫他抱一抱弟弟时他都会找借口躲开这一差事。

里卡多看了看四周，没有人，父亲母亲在书房谈事情，仆人也不知道跑到哪里偷懒去了，现在只有他和他的弟弟。

他开始认真地观察起来的这个比他小十岁的弟弟，他的眼睛很亮，母亲说小孩子的眼睛很亮是因为他们还很单纯，看来的确是这样。

他晃了晃手指，他看到克里斯先是愣了愣随后咯咯笑出了声，他也忍不住笑了，他本以为小孩子都是讨厌鬼，他忍不住戳了戳弟弟的脸，软乎乎的像面团一样，他的身上还带着奶粉的味道，里卡多忍不住凑到跟前多闻了几下，是奶香味。

“我是哥哥。”

里卡多不知道克里斯现在有没有记住一个人的能力，不过他想让克里斯记住他。

“我是你的哥哥。”他又重复了一遍。

克里斯似乎听懂了一样，他脸上的笑容越来越明显，这让里卡多感到前所未有的喜悦，这比他在物理竞赛中拿了第一名还叫他高兴，他甚至想抱抱他的弟弟。

但他没有，他害怕伤害到克里斯，等他学会如何抱孩子之后再来抱他吧。

看着克里斯的眼睛，里卡多第一次产生想要守护什么的想法。

他想守护的是弟弟眼中的纯洁。

03  
里卡多发现他的弟弟和他有些不一样。

那天克里斯吵着要和哥哥一起睡，母亲实在是拗不过他只好将求救的眼光移到里卡多脸上，里卡多装作没有看见的样子直接将克里斯抱在怀里进了卧室。

克里斯已经六岁了，里卡多早就学会了怎么抱孩子了。

“哥哥你要帮我换睡衣吗？”克里斯坐在床上摇晃着肉嘟嘟的腿。

“嗯，等一下。”里卡多先脱掉了自己的衣服，晚上和朋友踢了一会球感觉自己都要臭了“我要先洗个澡。”

“我也要和你一起洗澡。”克里斯从床上跳到地上再跳到里卡多身上。

“你洗过了。”刚才母亲告诉他了“我先给你换睡衣，然后到床上坐一会，我马上出来。”

克里斯不情不愿的点点头没再说什么，他知道再说的话哥哥就要生气了。

里卡多笑着摸了摸克里斯的脸，无声的夸奖。

先给克里斯换好了上衣，下一步是裤子，里卡多看了看克里斯的睡裤，幼稚的小狗图案。

克里斯乖乖的站着等着里卡多给他换裤子，里卡多一言不发的给他换衣服。

将克里斯的裤子脱下来，里卡多看着他下身的样子忍不住收回了手，再看向克里斯的眼神里写满了惊愕，他的弟弟和他不一样。

“怎么了。”克里斯依旧是笑嘻嘻的看着里卡多。

里卡多忍不住想要给自己一耳光，六年了他甚至还不知道这件事，父亲母亲也从未向任何人提起过，他们想隐瞒什么？隐瞒克里斯其实是个怪小孩他即使男人也是女人？还是隐瞒克里斯这辈子都不可能拥有正常的感情？

“哥哥…”克里斯试探的叫了一声，里卡多快速回过神来给克里斯换好衣服。

“睡觉，我出去和妈妈说点事情。”里卡多强硬的将克里斯塞进被子里蒙住他的头“我马上回来。”

从母亲那里里卡多什么也没得到，本来这件事也没什么好说的，一个拥有两个性别的孩子在这世上不算少数，母亲给克里斯的解释一直是“这是上帝的礼物”，里卡多认同了这一说法，他也不想让弟弟自卑。

再回到卧室简单冲了个澡之后里卡多躺到了床上，克里斯已经睡着了，浅薄的呼吸打在里卡多的手臂上吹的他心头痒痒的。里卡多侧头看了他一眼，他不知道什么移到这边来了，他安静地睡着，这样看来他和其他孩子没有不同，里卡多忍不住怜爱的摸了摸他的脸。上帝的礼物？不知道是好是坏。

“哥哥会保护你的。”千言万语汇成一句，这也是里卡多最想说也是最想做的。

04  
里卡多越来越觉得不知道该怎么面对克里斯，他觉得自己可能需要看看心理医生，每当他看到克里斯之后他都忍不住想要拥抱他。

他知道克里斯是他的弟弟，可他还是忍不住会产生某种悸动，当他在做了一个有关克里斯梦醒来之后发现下身一片黏腻之后他就知道一切都不对劲了。

他开始很晚回家来减少和克里斯的见面，就算克里斯主动来敲他的门他也借口很忙将他送回了他自己的卧室。

他开始频繁的做有关克里斯的梦，一次又一次，里卡多知道这是错的，可他还是忍不住去想，去幻想克里斯和他发生点什么，他一定是疯了。

终于，在里卡多十八岁那年他迫不及待的搬了出去，他逃离了有关克里斯的一切。

或许是里卡多的离开看上去太过急切甚至有些鲁莽，这可能让克里斯觉得他开始讨厌他了，他开始很少给自己打电话了，偶尔几次回家见面时也都是有些苦涩的寒暄，里卡多知道，他将自己的弟弟越推越远了。

这样的生活持续了几年，里卡多在家里的公司做的也算风生水起，他经常借口很忙不回家，家人也都表示理解并告诉他注意身体，只不过这些话没有一句是克里斯说的。

他还是会忍不住去想起克里斯，不过他更愿意扮演一个冷酷的兄长形象，他害怕自己的灼热的感情将克里斯灼烧，于是他选择远离。

从他搬出去之后他抹杀掉了自己和克里斯所能产生联系的一切渠道，好在克里斯是个懂事的孩子，里卡多不知道自己该不该庆幸克里斯的懂事，他们俩彼此默契的减少了联系。

不过一切都在里卡多二十六岁那年改变了，那天是克里斯的生日，在母亲的反复叮嘱下他才回了一次家，母亲还补充说克里斯也希望他能回来。

里卡多不知道这话是真是假，不过他还是回去了，克里斯的生日他还是要做一个好哥哥的。

在母亲的积极劝说下里卡多选择留下来住，坐在卧室小小的床上，里卡多安静的抽着烟，在这张床上他发现了克里斯的秘密，他念着克里斯的名字自渎并任由着那白浊射了一裤子，里卡多懊恼的摇摇头，他是个变态，他喜欢上了自己的弟弟。

沉默着抽完了烟，里卡多脱掉了衣服躺在了床上发呆，长夜漫漫他恐怕是睡不着了。

“笃笃笃”

是敲门声。

里卡多警觉的坐起身听着外面的动静。

“我可以进来吗？”是克里斯。

“进来吧。”里卡多下意识将床上的烟收起来扔进抽屉里。

克里斯穿着宽大的睡衣探头探脑的在门口犹豫地看着里卡多，二人对视了一眼，克里斯笑了笑“我进来了。”

里卡多点点头没说话，安静的看着克里斯溜进屋子里，他的弟弟已经长大了，他长高了许多成了一个漂亮的男孩了，里卡多悲伤的发现自己缺席了太多弟弟的成长时刻，要是他没有那些恶劣想法的话他觉得自己应该是一个好哥哥吧。

“你最近还好吗？公司里很忙吗？”没想到先开口的是克里斯。

“不算太忙。”

“可是你很少回来…”

他似乎还想说什么却被里卡多打断了：“克里斯，我也有我自己的生活。”

克里斯哦了一声，头重重地低了下去，他沉默了许久之后再次开口：“是没有我的生活吗？”

该死！我真想告诉你我他妈有多爱你！我甚至想把你绑起来关进屋子里只为我一个人活着。

可是里卡多没有说话，他们是兄弟，里卡多对克里斯只能有亲情，爱情对他来说遥不可及。

这些年他也有不少伴侣，男男女女各种各样，只是没一个能太长久，里卡多和他们之间还是差了点东西，一些说不清道不明的东西。

“你说话啊。”克里斯猛地抬起头看着里卡多，他的双眼猩红表情也变得不可控制，他皱着眉看着里卡多，似乎有很多话要说却又不知道从何说起。

里卡多想躲开他的眼睛却被克里斯抓住手贴在脸上，里卡多颤抖着感受着克里斯脸颊的温度，很烫。

“哥哥…”他的声音听起来像一只脆弱的小兽。

有什么东西在脑子里轰的一声炸开并轰然倒塌，里卡多伸手用力的抱着克里斯将他困在怀里：“别再说了，我怕我回不了头。”

克里斯同样伸出手抱住他：“我不想做处子了，我唯一相信的只有你。”

看着克里斯的眼睛，里卡多知道他与那些人之间缺少的是什么了，是彼此眼底的纯洁。

05  
里卡多时常悲观的想，他终究是要把弟弟交给另一个人的，这个人一定是他千挑万选找到的最优秀的人，这也正是里卡多感到悲哀的，他费尽心思去给自己的爱人找一个另一半，说来实在嘲讽可笑。

这让里卡多越来越觉得自己即将失去克里斯，尽管他知道克里斯不会离开他，可他还是忍不住去想。

他和克里斯之间差的太多了，他们之间隔了一个十年，他早就在这个社会上摸爬滚打这么多年了，可他的弟弟依旧还是个未出茅庐的学生，他不知道该如何维持这段关系。

他只能将克里斯牢牢禁锢在身边，用性，用爱，无所不用其极，他用他能想到的一切办法来延长他和克里斯的感情期限，他想尽办法拖延父亲为克里斯寻找婚配的日子，可是这一天还是来了。

就是今天，如果那个帕德里克得了父亲的心，那他就会是克里斯的合法伴侣，他会成为比他这个哥哥还要和克里斯亲密的唯一男人，他会将自己给克里斯留下的所有尽数抹去让他忘记这一切。

里卡多睁开了眼睛看着这浩瀚的星河，阵阵秋风吹的他心头很冷，他知道，他的患得患失，他的小心翼翼，他的彻夜难眠都是因为克里斯，这一切都是他自己选的。他选了一条不归路。

06  
“我在找你。”克里斯不知道什么时候坐了过来坐在了里卡多边上将手覆盖在里卡多的手上，他的手是温热的，他的身上还带着宴会厅里的酒水玫瑰花香气。

“那个男孩怎么样？”里卡多无力地开口。

“你知道的，我不喜欢他。”克里斯靠在了里卡多肩上。

“我不知道。”里卡多近乎冷漠的笑了笑“父亲希望你能找到一个好的另一半。”

“你怎么不告诉他你就是那个另一半？”说着克里斯翻身坐在里卡多腿上和他贴着额头“你不是很厉害吗？你可真是个好哥哥，舍得让我一个人面对那些恨不得扒掉我衣服的眼神，你可真是个好哥哥。”他的眼睛里是愤怒的神色，他揪着里卡多的衣领质问他。

“你真的这么想的？”里卡多反而是笑了，他伸出手扣住克里斯的腰让二人贴的更近了。

“你会在乎吗。”克里斯的语气里充满了悲伤，他伏在里卡多的肩头小声啜泣着“你今天让我很难过。”

“都是我的错，是我会错意了。”里卡多伸进衣服里摸了摸克里斯的腰“原谅我好吗？”

没等克里斯说话，里卡多直接站起来将克里斯抱在怀里将他抵在了树上用力的亲吻着，一只手不由分说的伸进衣服里抚摸着克里斯的身体，克里斯被撞的一时说不出来话，后背很疼像是被打了一顿一样。

他胡乱的抹着里卡多掉下来的碎发，不停的叫着他的名字，里卡多早已顾不得这些只是看了他一眼便低下头埋在他的颈间不停的撕咬弟弟脆弱的颈肉，他恨不得此刻能将克里斯拆吃入腹，他只想霸道的占有他的弟弟。

好在这个地方没什么人，克里斯看着里卡多快速地解开二人的裤子竟产生一种虚幻感，他下意识伸出腿勾住里卡多的后腰往自己身上贴，里卡多笑着抬起他的腿反复亲吻着，下半身却不停的磨蹭着克里斯早就像被水淋过一样的私处。克里斯嘤咛着抓着自己的头发，他伸出一只手够着里卡多的手，可是他碰不到他，他急切的胡乱拍着示意里卡多快点进来。

里卡多难得见到克里斯这么着急只想逗逗他，看着克里斯被情欲染的潮红的脸，他笑了笑，一只手扶着早已硬的发疼的阴茎净直挺进克里斯的身体了。

看着克里斯被自己的节奏带动的忽上忽下的身体，里卡多情不自禁的抚摸着他的身体，昔日里那个还带着一点婴儿肥的小男孩早已褪去青涩，小时候肉嘟嘟的腿如今也有了线条的美感，他的男孩长大了。里卡多用时间来调教他就是等着如今这时候，他只想看到克里斯为他一个人发骚发浪，在他面前克里斯能做任何事，他愿意包容他的小脾气。

“转过去，趴在地上。”做爱时，里卡多总是有些冷漠的。

克里斯乖乖的趴在地上撅起了他粉嫩的臀，里卡多随手拍了上去留下一个鲜明的掌印，他弯下腰来虔诚的在上面赋下一吻，他缓慢的移动着嘴唇吻遍他的背脊在上面刻下一个又一个痕迹，他终归是要完全占有这个男孩的。

看着克里斯乖乖的趴在身下安静的等待着里卡多的进入，里卡多突然笑了，他缓慢的进入他的身体随后开始猛烈的冲撞，听着克里斯细弱的呻吟，自信再次涌上里卡多的大脑。

什么兄弟亲情，他要的只有克里斯这个人。

他终究是要把弟弟据为己有的，无论用什么方式用多久，他是要完全的占有他的。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，我真的越写话越多，其实最开始我只是想开个车谁能想到变成一个连续剧了呢？

01  
今天是返校日，克里斯坐在椅子上安静的吃着早餐，听着里卡多和父亲永无止境的争论和各执己见他莫名觉得有些烦。

他站起来拿起手边的杯子：“我去接杯水。”

站在厨房的水槽前，克里斯听着外面里卡多和父亲依旧没有结果的争论。

左不过是生意上的事，克里斯听不懂也懒得听，接了杯水安静的靠在操作台上开始发呆。

他的这个假期算得上圆满了，与里卡多相处的日子比以前都要长，他们毫无顾忌的做爱，在家里的沙发上在卧室的地板上在花园的椅子上。

有时早上甚至在厨房里也会做上一顿，克里斯还记得那天早上他和里卡多在厨房里他将里卡多抵在冰箱上为他口交，最开始里卡多顾忌着外面的父母还有些躲闪后来爽到之后反而直接按着克里斯的头往里捅，那天克里斯感觉到自己的嘴唇都被磨肿了他还要骗妈妈说是牛奶烫的。

那天早上的他甚至可以用不知羞耻来形容，克里斯现在还没想明白那时候他为什么会那么做，父母就在一墙之隔的外面吃着饭他就敢莽撞的扒掉兄长的裤子跪在他腿边为他口交不知疲倦的吸他的屌。

可能是因为里卡多说自己要去公司处理些事情要快点出门吧。

他想用尽方法将里卡多留在身边，哪怕是用肉体。

他的同学马塞洛说他是个很清楚的人，他什么都拎的清。

但是在任何有关里卡多的事情上他都拎不清，他搞不明白性与爱之间是否存在着某种联系，他对里卡多的渴望是性还是爱，这个问题困扰了他许久，在他没有和里卡多做爱之前就开始了。

02  
克里斯很早就发现了自己与旁人的不同，他有一个女孩的器官，或许这会带给他一些不同的体验吧，母亲说这是“上帝的礼物”，不过他更希望这份礼物能变成别的，比如吃不完的糖果之类的。

得到这份礼物的后果就是母亲很少带他出去玩，除了不可避免的上学之外母亲都会让他窝在家里读书，有时候母亲会陪着他但更多时候他都是一个人。

可能这就是他格外依赖里卡多的原因吧，克里斯时常这样想。他唯一的朋友就是他的哥哥，这个比他大十岁的哥哥。里卡多懂得很多，性格也好招人喜欢，所以就算他再依赖哥哥也要眼睁睁看着哥哥每周都要和别人出去玩。

他不想看到也不允许有人这样做，他不能接受有人轻而易举的夺走里卡多对他的喜爱和陪伴。

他想拥有的是更多的里卡多甚至是全部的他。

哪怕后来的他也有了几个朋友但是他并没有把他们太放在心上，他想要的依然只有里卡多。

时至今日他也没有搞清楚他和里卡多之间的关系，他该怎么形容他与亲哥哥的这段关系呢？这算是爱情吗？克里斯想不明白也不愿去想，他想要的只是里卡多这个人而已，无关性爱以及其他，只是这个人。

对于里卡多他还是有些畏惧心理的，在面对这个年长自己十岁的男人克里斯不由自主的就会变得沉默起来，他害怕自己的那些琐碎事情会让里卡多感到厌烦可他又想和哥哥能有更多的交流但是当他看到里卡多总是有些严肃的脸他又会安静下来。

与里卡多相比，他更像是个透明的存在，年纪小的时候他还没觉得怎样他也喜欢和里卡多在一起玩可是随着年龄的增长他越来越发现自己与里卡多之间的差距。他内向腼腆而里卡多则外向幽默，他成绩普通毫不起眼而里卡多则是优秀的学生代表，他的一切都不如里卡多，家人亲友们也同样对里卡多抱有极高的期望对于克里斯他们只希望能快乐生活就好。

就算这样也不能阻止克里斯对里卡多的迷恋，曾经有一个高年级的学长给过他一本书，那时候还没人知道克里斯的事情，他们还都认为克里斯只是一个腼腆的小男孩，处于好意那位学长给了克里斯一本色情书刊，还说是为了让小克里斯早点长大。

克里斯看了之后长没长大暂且不提，那天晚上唯一值得纪念的是他的梦，他梦到了里卡多，他梦到他自己变成了故事里的女主角，而里卡多则是那个男主角，他们疯狂不计后果的做爱，当他醒来之后他明白了，那份依赖已经偷偷变质了。

他从未想过与亲哥哥做爱是什么体验，但他也从未想过与其他人做爱，在他所有的梦里，都只有他和里卡多两个人，他们在一起，在一起做爱。

他决定试一试。这算是引诱吗？引诱自己的哥哥与自己做爱，克里斯因此得到了一种诡异的快感，当他敲响里卡多房门那一刻这快感更是得到了某种质的飞跃。

好在，他成功了。

是他亲手将这段关系改变了，他让自己和里卡多之间多了一层朦胧的藕断丝连，他甚至想过就这样与里卡多纠缠一生，他们本就是兄弟就应该纠缠一生，他们之间没人能插足，他想告诉里卡多自己的爱有多么阴暗，说他不知羞耻也好说他冥顽不灵也好，他早已做好了与里卡多纠缠一生的准备。哪怕在里卡多眼里他只是一个用来解闷的玩意也没关系。

03  
“克里斯，出来，你哥哥说他送你去学校。”母亲在门外叫着他的名字，这打断了克里斯的漫长回忆他赶紧揉了揉脸做出乖巧样子走了出去。

“拿好东西，我送你去学校。”里卡多坐在餐桌前脸上是公式化的笑容，克里斯笑了笑，一会里卡多就要去公司了，这种笑容是必要要有的。

克里斯点点头拿起桌子上的面包咬了一口拿上椅子上的书包：“走吧。”

里卡多笑着点点头看着克里斯，克里斯低下头没有说话。

“我还是坚持我的观点，这次的策划案我不会让步。”里卡多看着父亲，两人是同样的严肃“您不同意也没办法。”他用餐巾擦擦嘴之后站了起来拿上西装外套示意克里斯和他出去。

“你又和爸爸吵架了？”出了门克里斯连忙问，他紧紧的拉住里卡多的手。

里卡多沉默着捏了捏克里斯的手，他摇摇头：“你知道的，我想做的和他的意见总是不一样，我懒得和他争论这些，他愿意骂我就骂吧，我不会让步。”他笑了笑将克里斯抱在怀里：“你别过度紧张，在学校好好的就行。”

克里斯看着里卡多紧皱的眉头，他永远都是这样，一副自己什么都能处理好的样子。

“我知道。”克里斯不想再在这件事情上争论了“走吧，要迟到了。”

里卡多点点头。

汽车一路平稳的行进着，克里斯偷偷看着里卡多的侧脸，他一直紧抿着嘴不说话。

“我能给你打电话吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“我会想你。”

克里斯紧紧盯着里卡多的脸，他想告诉里卡多自己有多舍不得他，但里卡多好像不这么想，他的脸上有了一些烦躁，他将车停在了路边，转而看着克里斯的脸。

“你要知道，我们不可能一直在一起，你也要有自己的生活。”里卡多伸手摸了摸克里斯的手“试着去交几个朋友你就明白我也不过是你生命中的一个小角色罢了。”

小角色？你真的这么想的吗？克里斯忍不住颤抖起来，看着里卡多的眼神里带着不可掩饰的悲伤和无可奈何，他没想到里卡多会这样形容他们之间的关系。

克里斯摇摇头，里卡多从未真正理解过他，他不明白自己有多害怕回到学校，回到学校去面对那些探究的目光和那个叫帕德里克的男孩。

“知道了。”克里斯重新坐回了位置上，闭上了眼睛。

直到到达学校二人都没有再说什么，克里斯沉默的拿上背包推开车门头也不回的离开了。里卡多隔着车窗看着克里斯赌气离开的背影，他感到一些无可奈何，他收回他之前的想法，无论他内心对克里斯的渴望多么强烈他也只能藏在心里，这终究是见不得光的，他又不是小孩子了，有些事情他应该比克里斯考虑的更多。

他并非没有考虑过以后，但那是克里斯成年之后的事情了，他希望能把所有事情做到圆满做到万无一失。

他还是下了车。

他快速走到克里斯背后将他拉过来强迫他面对自己，周围是人来人往里卡多也不好大声说话只能盯着克里斯的眼睛，克里斯同样和他对视着没有任何情绪。

“给我些时间。”里卡多将克里斯搂在怀里将他的头扣在胸口“回来的时候给我打电话，我来接你。”他摸了摸克里斯的脸，笑了笑便离开了。

看着里卡多重新驾车离开，克里斯无所谓的笑了笑，转身进了学校。

04  
“克里斯！”

听到有人叫自己，克里斯赶紧回头看过去，是马塞洛大笑着跑了过来。

马塞洛就是那个给他黄色书刊的高年级学长，借着黄色书刊的缘由他们也就成了朋友，今年马塞洛即将毕业也是忙得很他们也很久没坐在一起说话了。

“嗨！学长。”克里斯抱着书小跑两步迎了上去“有事吗？”

马塞洛的爆炸头随着跑动一上一下的晃着，他将克里斯搂在怀里：“今晚和我出去玩吧。”马塞洛的表情透着一股狡黠，他的鬼点子多着呢，克里斯早就有所领教了。

克里斯想了想：“我们今天还没有放假，出不去啊。”他警惕的看着马塞洛。

果然，马塞洛露出了势在必得的表情：“这种事难得倒我吗？”他从口袋里摸出一张纸条交给克里斯，克里斯接过来看了看，是请假条上面是马塞洛和领导的签字，又看了看马塞洛的脸，笑眯眯的不像生病了啊。

“哪来的？”克里斯将请假条还给马塞洛。

“装病呗，你快去请一个，晚上咱们出去。”马塞洛推着克里斯向办公室方向前进“一会老师都下班了就不行了。”克里斯躲闪着不想去，这要是被抓到了他不就完了吗？

但还是躲不过的，站在办公室门口，克里斯反复深呼吸几次看着马塞洛激动的表情他忍不住笑了笑，但很快变成了病殃殃的委屈样子推了门进去。

他很快就骗到了一份请假条，凭借着以前在老师们那里的良好印象克里斯还得到了老师们的细心问候，克里斯一一应下，说实话他的心里还是有点发怵的，这要是被发现了可不是小事。

这导致克里斯跟着马塞洛到了酒吧之后都是皱着眉头一脸严肃。

“你怎么了？出来玩还一脸严肃？”马塞洛在酒吧里穿梭自如还笑嘻嘻的和周围人打着招呼一副很熟悉的样子“一会带你去见个朋友。”

克里斯摇摇头，他总觉得这事不靠谱，他也是傻，马塞洛一说他就听了。听着酒吧里的重低音音乐克里斯下意识揉了揉脸，听着都闷。

“这是迪巴拉，我的朋友。”马塞洛笑着将克里斯拉到一个男孩面前，那男孩正举着手里的酒杯和另一个男孩跳着舞，看到克里斯之后他很快就笑了。

“我是迪巴拉。”  
“克里斯。”

迪巴拉从头上拿下了一个类似兔子耳朵的装饰品戴在了克里斯头上：“送你的。”克里斯还没来得及推开就成了一只兔子，他看着这个叫迪巴拉的男孩，感觉还挺好相处的，他也笑了笑来表示自己的友好，回头看的时候马塞洛已经没人影了，他只能硬着头皮和迪巴拉说着话。

“会喝酒吗？”迪巴拉不知道从哪里变出一杯酒来在克里斯眼前晃了晃，克里斯摆摆手拒绝了。

“come on。”迪巴拉一看就是那种自来熟的男孩，没到半个小时他就开始和克里斯兄弟相称了抱着克里斯说个不停。克里斯推了几次却无能为力只能任由自己被迪巴拉困在怀里折磨。

“就一口，你会爱上的。”迪巴拉仍不放弃，举着酒杯就送到了克里斯嘴边，克里斯犹豫着看着迪巴拉，迪巴拉笑着就将酒倒进了克里斯嘴里，看着克里斯咳嗽个不停他反倒哈哈大笑起来，他伸手拨弄了两下克里斯头上的兔子耳朵“你现在可真像个兔子。”

听到这话克里斯更是羞红了脸，他低着头不说话。

迪巴拉上下打量了他一眼，笑了笑，继续喝酒。

“小弟弟吧。”看到马塞洛来之后迪巴拉凑到他耳边“我这下不去手啊，成年没有啊？”

马塞洛听了上去就是一拳：“我让你陪他玩你当我给你送个对象来了？”

“没劲。”迪巴拉笑了笑“你就不怕我兽性大发带着小弟弟去酒店？”马塞洛耸耸肩，言下之意，料你也不敢。

迪巴拉摆摆手：“行，你行，我带他下飞行棋行不行？”说着就回到克里斯边上笑着给彼此倒酒，克里斯犹豫着看着迪巴拉，小心翼翼的喝了一口。

“照顾好他。”马塞洛留下一句嘱咐就走了。

05  
“我和你讲，这个谈恋爱啊，一定要谨慎。”喝多了的迪巴拉开始抱着克里斯说胡话，一副恋爱大师的样子“在确定和他在一起之前你一定要认真了解这个人的情况和性格，否则你会很难办的。”

我已经已经对这个人了解的不能再了解了，克里斯笑了笑喝了口酒，酒精的味道还不错，不像他想的那样刺激辛辣。

听着迪巴拉喋喋不休的说教克里斯只觉得好笑，他推开迪巴拉溜去了厕所。

洗了把脸之后克里斯在厕所待了一会，拿出手机看了看，他没想到他会看到里卡多的电话，满满的未接电话都来自里卡多。

克里斯下意识锁上了手机，他不知道该怎么面对里卡多的电话，他不会给他回过去的，他也不会让里卡多知道自己偷跑出来的。

“你在哪里，我去找你。”没想到里卡多又发来了短信。

克里斯靠在墙上看着里卡多的短信，忍不住的加快呼吸，他敲打着屏幕却不知道怎么回复。

“你最好快点回复，我都知道了。”里卡多的第二条短信更是让克里斯彻底乱了阵脚，他只能将酒吧的地址给里卡多发过去然后快速从厕所出去找到马塞洛并向他告别。

06  
站在酒吧门口，克里斯低头踱着步思考着一会要怎么和里卡多解释，解释自己的愚蠢行为。

“你不打算和我解释解释？”

克里斯抬起头，是里卡多。

“我…”克里斯嗫嚅着想要解释。

“你和我过来。”里卡多抻着克里斯的胳膊带他进了一旁的巷子。

被里卡多恶狠狠的抵在墙上，克里斯不敢去看他的眼睛，他能感觉到里卡多身上过于明显的怒气他甚至能感觉到里卡多在发抖，他在克制自己的愤怒。

“你这什么东西？”里卡多随手拨弄了一下克里斯头上的兔耳朵“主题派对？”

克里斯摇摇头取下了兔耳朵：“不是的。”他想解释什么却被里卡多的吻堵住了，克里斯睁大眼睛想要看清里卡多的脸却不得法，黑暗笼罩了二人，他只能被动的承受着里卡多有些粗暴的吻这就是他的惩罚吧。

里卡多不甘心于只停留在克里斯的嘴唇，他游移着在克里斯的颈间停留了片刻又迅速向下用唇咬开了克里斯校服衬衫的扣子，撕咬着他锁骨处的皮肉直至变红。一只手移到身后摸索着克里斯的腰侧，缓慢的伸进衣服里摩挲着后腰细腻的肌肤，克里斯下意识拥抱住了里卡多，像以前一样。

里卡多抬起头直视着克里斯，克里斯小心翼翼的看着，他看到的是里卡多猩红的双眼，那里面也同样有些疲惫，或许他是刚刚从办公室跑出来吧，西装还没来得及换。克里斯沉默着解下里卡多的领带交给他并呈上自己的双手，这是他此刻唯一能做的。

被束缚的感觉不算太好，克里斯的双手抬高被里卡多绑起来按在墙上，他低着头看着里卡多在自己的胸前舔舐，他却感觉不到什么快感，他不知道里卡多会说些什么，这么久了他都没说什么，但他是真的生气了，克里斯对里卡多接下来要做的充满了不安。

他感觉到里卡多的手在自己的后腰处反复移动着直到伸进裤子里才肯停下，他顿了顿然后将手指伸进了臀缝之间，那是克里斯从未被进入的地方，他下意识呜咽出声可里卡多依旧是安静的开拓着。他解开克里斯的裤子褪去他的保护层让他在黑暗的巷子里赤裸着，他缓缓地低了下去，像一个孩子寻找母乳一样含住了克里斯颤颤巍巍挺立起来的阴茎。

克里斯惊讶的看着里卡多，里卡多从未做过这个，这是他第一次做这个，这让克里斯感到不安和震惊，他想解开绑住双手的领带拉里卡多起来却无能为力，他只能眼睁睁看着里卡多在自己的腿边磨蹭着。

渐渐的，快感代替了不安，克里斯咬着嘴唇享受着里卡多的口交，里卡多的口腔紧致温暖，他的技术算不得太好可是这却让克里斯感觉到了某种征服的快感，此刻他是不是占了上风，但同时他也想不明白，明明是自己做错了里卡多为什么要这么做？

来不及思考这些，克里斯在享受的同时也迎来了高潮，他想推开里卡多却被里卡多强硬的按住只能硬着头皮射在了里卡多的嘴里，他看着里卡多皱起了眉头，他看着里卡多吞下了他射出来的白浊，那感觉不好受。

“哥哥…”克里斯的声音带上了哭腔“我错了。”

他看着里卡多缓缓站起来解开了领带让克里斯自由。

克里斯抱住里卡多，用力的抱住，整个身体跳到里卡多身上，靠在他肩上忍不住哭了起来：“我错了，我以后不再偷偷跑出来了，我错了。”

“我本来想去学校接你出来的，可是你的老师和我说你请了病假回家了然后我又回家去找你没想到你没在家，你知道我多着急吗？”里卡多将克里斯抵在墙上，低声凑到他耳边说着“别用这样的方式惩罚我好吗？”

克里斯低声啜泣着，他擦去了脸上的泪水伸手摸向被里卡多开拓成熟的后穴早已是湿润松缓，再看向里卡多的眼神带了点引诱。

里卡多笑了笑，解开裤带挺身进入，听着克里斯压抑的呻吟，里卡多笑了笑，不由得加大了力度。

“对不起。”克里斯抱着里卡多的肩膀啜泣着他甚至无法停止他的眼泪，他忍不住想哭泣的冲动。

“别哭了，不知道的还以为我是个强奸犯。”里卡多却没有什么负面情绪，他甚至开起了玩笑。

克里斯转悲为喜，但他此刻能做的也只是用双腿将里卡多的腰绞的更紧。

“哥哥…”克里斯反复叫着里卡多。

里卡多笑了笑，沉默着加快了挺腰的速度。

直到里卡多交代在克里斯的身体里，克里斯才松下一口气，他抚摸着里卡多的脸：“我不会再让你担心了，我会好好的陪着你的。”

“别再离开我。”

或许直到今天克里斯才明白，他和里卡多身为亲兄弟的共同之处，他们都有着强烈的占有欲。

他没有里卡多活不了，而里卡多也是。


	5. Chapter 5

01  
里卡多认为自己和克里斯的关系迈上了一个新的台阶，他们之间已经没什么可以用来争吵的事了，这无疑让里卡多感到兴奋。

但他依旧要面对那些考究的目光，无论是家里还是外面，父母对他的婚事一直保持着催促的态度，他们都需要一桩完美的婚姻来维持里卡多在政界和商界的好形象，一个黄金单身汉固然好但最让人感到可靠的还是一个有了家庭的成熟男人。

里卡多听着母亲喋喋不休的话只觉得好笑，他脑子里时常有一个卑劣的想法：如果他和克里斯的事被人知道了，那会怎样？母亲一定会尖叫着将他们轰出去吧，父亲呢，一定是一个耳光加上断绝关系吧。里卡多笑了笑，他真想亲口告诉他们“你们不用想了，你们的两个儿子早就背着你们搞到一起了，他们这辈子也不会听从你们的话成家立业了。”

“我知道了，妈妈。我好不容易回来一次你就这样这样唠叨我吗？”但现在里卡多依然要做一个好儿子，他知道，现在还不是时候。

里卡多看着面前的女人，她微笑着摇摇头，满眼疼惜和关爱，这眼神几乎快要让里卡多产生罪恶感了，但他终究还是停住了，比起这些，他更在意克里斯。

“克里斯还没回来？”里卡多看了看钟表，今天他是特意赶回来和克里斯见面的“以往这个时候他应该已经到家了。”

“他说今天要和几个同学去图书馆，给我打过电话说会晚点回来，你不用着急，你弟弟也不是小孩子了。”

是啊，他已经不是个小孩子了，他早已拥有了成年人才会的勾引手段和眼神，他不再纯真但也纯真，纯真和放荡在他这里只有一线之隔。

里卡多试探着这道线的尺度到底在哪里但至今仍然没有答案，不过他并不在乎这些，他只在乎如何才能完全的占有这个男孩，他曾以为自己成功了，但现在看来还远远不够。

里卡多嗯了一声便回了卧室，克里斯还没回来这件事让他很烦躁。

躺在床上，里卡多翻来覆去怎样都觉得不舒服，他可能真的是着了道，着了克里斯的道，他没有一刻不在想他，工作的时候或许还能将这思念放缓但当他结束工作回到家里，那股思念便又一次涌了出来，这快要把他逼疯了。

他知道自己是个什么样的人，外人说他成熟稳重且内敛，但只有他自己知道，他是个占有欲强烈到想把一切都据为己有的低俗男人。克里斯，是他第一个想要据为己有的人，他想将克里斯变为他的所有物。

但他从未表露出这样的情绪来，他只会在一个人独处的时候在脑海里反复重复着这些阴暗想法，这些随着年龄的增长而愈发强烈的想法。

02  
“克里斯怎么还没回来？”晚饭时，里卡多终于等不及了，他的语气变得烦躁起来“这个时间图书馆也要闭馆了吧。”

母亲和父亲对视一眼没说话。

里卡多看了一眼手机：“我去把他接回来。”说完他便站起来向外走去。

“他和帕德里克在一起，你不用去了。”父亲的话在里卡多听来格外刺耳“他会把克里斯送回来的。”

这是什么意思，里卡多飞速思考着这句话的意思，难不成他和克里斯的事情被父亲知道了？

里卡多停住了脚步重新坐回椅子上：“那也好，让他们俩多相处相处也不是坏事。”

“我和你母亲的意思是克里斯毕业之后就让他和帕德里克结婚，他这样的孩子还是早点定下婚事比较好。”父亲依旧是一脸平静，但看着里卡多的眼神却带了点怀疑。

里卡多也感觉到了父亲对他的眼神，但他并不在意：“虽然克里斯有些地方和别人不一样但这不能代表你们能随意决定他的未来，如果他真的喜欢帕德里克，那我没有意见，你们可以等他回来，问问他的意见。”里卡多的语气里带着不容置疑，他不是傻子，如果今天他让步了，那他将会永远的失去克里斯。

“我回来了。”伴随着钥匙转动的声音，克里斯的声音也传进了里卡多的耳朵里，他快速收拾好情绪表现的十分平静，等着克里斯过来。

“爸爸，是你让帕德里克来找我的吗？”一进餐厅克里斯就表现出了强烈的不满“这让我很尴尬，我的同学都在议论他是谁，难道要我说他是我父亲给我安排的结婚对象吗？”

里卡多暗自笑了，看来不需要他出面，他的弟弟已经火冒三丈了，他抻开椅子示意克里斯坐下来说话。

“他一直缠着我让我很苦恼，爸爸，我现在没心情去考虑什么结婚的事，别再让我看到他了，好吗？”这个过程里克里斯并没有去看里卡多，里卡多并不生气，他在克里斯的身上看到了他从未看到的东西，看着他的侧脸也只觉得心神荡漾。

“我和你妈妈也是希望你能早点找个好归宿。”

“我会的，但不是现在，我去休息了，晚安。”克里斯站起来拿着书包便回了房间，这期间里卡多一直沉默着，他不知道自己该不该高兴，他为克里斯的坚定立场感到兴奋但他又在想这件事情的发生是否代表着他和克里斯的事情已经暴露了。

“我回去了。”里卡多今晚不打算留在这里了，他需要回去好好思考一下这件事到底该怎么处理。

“里卡多，你能来一下吗？”克里斯叫了他的名字。

里卡多愣了愣随后立刻去了克里斯的卧室。

03  
一进门克里斯就抱住了里卡多，他只是沉默着抱着眼前这个比他高上半个头的男人，听着他的心跳。

里卡多也同样沉默着任由克里斯汲取他的温度，他默默地伸出手将克里斯拥在怀里，像安慰受惊的孩子一样轻抚着他的背。

“我有点害怕，你说，我们现在要怎么办？”克里斯抬起头看着里卡多“帕德里克真的让我感到恶心，他是个十足的恶心家伙，我讨厌他。”

里卡多沉默着，事发突然，他也不知道该怎么面对这个棘手的问题。

“如果，爸爸知道这件事了，你会怎么办？”克里斯并没有等里卡多开口，他的问题接连抛给了里卡多。

“你会不会扔下我？”克里斯抬手抚摸着里卡多的脸“我的哥哥。”

里卡多摇摇头：“我永远不会这样做。”

“这样最好。”克里斯轻松的笑了“我没事的，帕德里克那个蠢蛋被我三言两语就赶跑了。”

“我就知道你不会让他得手的。”里卡多笑着摇摇头，随后低下头在克里斯的脸上印下一个吻“再等等吧，等你毕业以后我们就走，离开这里。”

克里斯笑了笑：“今晚你还是回你的住处去吧。”

里卡多点点头：“过两天我再来吧。”

克里斯点点头就将里卡多送了出去房间。

“可是我已经等不及了。”克里斯轻轻地关上门将里卡多的身影隔开。

03  
里卡多躺在沙发上看着书，外面是稀稀拉拉的雨声，他坐起来走到吧台给自己倒了一杯酒。

他又重新坐回沙发上看书。

他和克里斯已经一个星期没见面了，里卡多实在不知道该怎么去面对父母带着疑惑的眼神，他自认为不是个软弱的家伙，但这份在外人看来并不符合伦理的恋情实在让他感到纠结，面对父母，他实在是有口无言。

他闭上了眼睛，现在他真想看看克里斯。

他没想到克里斯真的来了，看到克里斯被雨水打湿的面庞时他才体会到什么叫“欣喜若狂”。

更令他感到惊讶的是克里斯火热的吻在他们的目光相遇那一刻便迎面而来他熟练的跳到里卡多的身上抱住他的肩膀低着头吻着他，里卡多愣了愣但很快反应过来将克里斯抵在了墙上。

克里斯主动的让里卡多感到惊讶，他主动的与自己唇舌勾缠又主动的低下身子含住那尚软的阴茎。

这让里卡多感到有些不安，他抬起克里斯的头低声说：“出什么事了？和我说说。”但克里斯也只是笑了笑：“哥哥，我们一个星期没有做爱了。你不想我吗？”

里卡多也跟着笑了：“我每天都在想你。”

“操我，马上。”克里斯色情的含住了里卡多的阴茎，一吞一吐之间那尚软的柱体已经变得硬挺起来，里卡多也不再耽误，提起克里斯的肩膀将他抱起来走向卧室。

一把将克里斯摔到床上，里卡多三下两下解决掉了二人的衣服，里卡多拿出床头柜里很久以前就放进去的润滑准备给克里斯扩张，比起曾经让他爱不释手的女性器官，现在里卡多更着迷于克里斯那鲜少被开垦的后穴。

克里斯笑着拦住他，握住他的手引导着他触摸着那早已湿软的后穴，湿哒哒的液体打湿了里卡多的指尖，里卡多看着克里斯，有些疑惑。

“没想到吗？你的弟弟从今天一早就开始准备来找你了，你能想到他在放学后在人来人往的卫生间里在狭小的单间里用手指操着自己吗？他的手指远远不够满足他，他渴望着比这更强烈的东西进来，你可以吗？”克里斯将里卡多的手指伸直径直而入，里卡多目不转睛的看着克里斯一个人的游戏，这样的克里斯让他感到新奇，在以往的性爱中克里斯都是沉默着的，沉默着接受沉默着高潮，但今天他却变得如此热情，这让里卡多来不及多想只觉得下半身快要爆炸。

里卡多没有说话，默默的抽出手指拽着克里斯的腿将他送到跟前，用早已变得火热的阴茎反复磨蹭着那湿哒哒的后穴，克里斯对自己的扩张很充分，里卡多甚至不用再做什么就可以直接进去，但他没有，他享受这样暧昧的前戏。

“干我，快点，别让我觉得一个星期没见你就成了性无能。”克里斯用腿勾住里卡多的腰将他往自己身上送“快点，我还有作业没做呢。”

里卡多笑着摇摇头，也不再耽误，送上门的机会他怎么能不把握好呢？

他扣住克里斯的腿沉默着进行早就烂熟于心的动作，感受着熟悉的紧致温热，里卡多低下头亲吻着克里斯的眼睛，或许此刻他才真正意识到他为什么会如此痴迷于克里斯了，在克里斯身上他看到了多种可能性，他有纯良也有放荡，他既是天使也是婊子。这强烈的反差几乎快让里卡多感到窒息，他只能顺从自己的内心不顾一切去和他拼命快活。

里卡多低着头，他只能看到克里斯通红的脸和被啃咬的水光潋滟的唇，但克里斯却能看到卧室的门开了又关上，仅仅是一道缝，但这就够了。

04  
里卡多和克里斯一口气做了个痛快，他们抱着彼此躺在床上发呆，里卡多不停吻着克里斯的脸从额头到下巴再到额头，克里斯也不说话，只是笑着任由里卡多蹂躏他的脸。

“我有点饿了。”克里斯眨了眨眼睛“家里有吃的吗？”

里卡多想了想，点点头“有的，想吃什么我给你做。”

“随便吃点就行。”克里斯揉着眼睛坐了起来。

里卡多笑着就要掀开被子出门，克里斯一把拉住他“你能不能穿件衣服再出去？”里卡多虽然疑惑但也照做了。

里卡多穿好了衣服之后才打开了卧室的门。

克里斯也穿好了衣服等待着他想要的场景出现，不过，令他失望了，里卡多只是站在门口愣了愣随后就开口了：“克里斯，穿好衣服出来。”

克里斯笑了笑，直接走到了里卡多身后，迎接他们的是父亲铁青的脸。

父亲对他们这种行为只说了一句话：“不知羞耻，立刻结束。”然后他就离开了，克里斯看着父亲离开的背影不禁笑了，一切都和他想的一样。

“你让父亲过来的？”

克里斯并不否认，是他在来之前给父亲发了短信告诉他自己来里卡多这里了，这一切也都是他计划好的，他要的就是这一切都公之于众，他要的就是里卡多亲自面对这一切。

“我们离开这里吧，等到他们愿意接受我们之后我们再回来，或者我们一辈子也不回来，找个小镇过完这辈子，好吗？”

里卡多看着克里斯疯狂的眼神，不由自主的跟着点点头：“你想去哪里。”

私奔？里卡多还从来没想过他能和克里斯走到这一步，但事到如此，他们没得选。

05  
他们买了晚上的机票，直达米兰。

一上飞机克里斯就睡着了，里卡多坐在他身边安静地看着书，周遭的人都以为他们是一对新婚夫夫纷纷对他们报以微笑，里卡多微笑着接受着他们的祝福。

一路上父亲母亲打开了无数的电话发来了无数条短信但都被里卡多拒接了，他和克里斯想要的只是家人的认可而已，得不到这份认可他们不会回去的，这是他们达成的一致。

里卡多看着克里斯的睡颜，一如既往的鲜活明媚，他微微起身在克里斯的额头印下一个吻，睡吧，我的男孩。

从飞机落地的那一刻起，我们的崭新生活便开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> END


End file.
